Animals
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Songfic. Jasper/Bella. They always get caught. Read and Review please! Summary sucks, but story is good. M for minor reasons.


Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Jasper quickly pulled his car up to the side of Bella's house. Finally, she had agreed to do it only if he wouldn't tell Emmett. He turned the radio on and one of the old Nickelback songs was playing.

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

Jasper watched as Bella climbed into the passenger seat of his Mustang. As soon as she was seated, he peeled away from the house, doing over one hundred toward the outskirts of town. "They're going to kill you if they find out." she smirked, rubbing her hand down his biceps.

_  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'  
_

Bella kissed Jasper's chest, making him growl. She ripped his shirt, literally, from him and threw it in the back of the car. She sucked on his skin, making chills go through his spine. "Faster." she whispered, pressing on his right thigh.

_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears

Bella gripped his thigh tighter as he accelerated. She moved her hand from his thigh to his pants button and unbuttoned his jeans. She slowly pulled the zipper down, making him hiss. "Hurry." he whispered, teeth clenched shut.

_  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'  
_

Jasper lifted his body as Bella pulled his jeans off of him. He smirked at the thought that she would've ripped them had she been able to. Now, only clad in his black boxers, Bella dipped two of her fingers into the band of his underwear. "Park." she ordered when he swerved dangerously close to the side of the road.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are

Jasper quickly parked by the train yard as Bella launched herself into the backseat. He joined her quickly and ripped off her clothes. Bella nipped at his skin as he sucked on her neck. "Aren't you glad we did this?" he asked as she pushed him down so he was laying on the seat.

Bella nodded as she tore his boxers and her panties off. Jasper quickly entered her, making her moan. Soon, Bella's breath was getting heavy. She began moaning as she rode further. Suddenly, her head snapped toward the door as the handle shook. "Charlie!" she whispered, looking around for her clothes. She jumped off of Jasper and threw her shorts and tank top back on.

_  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions_

"Isabella Marie Swan!" they heard Charlie yell from the other side of the door. "Get out here!" Bella frowned toward Jasper, climbing over the seat. "You too Jasper." Jasper could hear the distaste in Charlie's voice.

_  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'  
_

The two teens climbed out of the car, heads bent. Jasper didn't see who pushed him up against the car, but he only had one guess after the person talked. "What the fuck were you doing with my sister?" he heard Emmett ask. Jasper shrugged, making Emmett push him further into the car's exterior.

"Bells get in the cruiser." Charlie ordered, leading his daughter to the police cruiser. "I'll see you at home Em."

Emmett nodded, growling at Jasper.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
_

"Bella!" Jasper yelled, making Bella turn to him. "Same time next week!" he yelled, earning a nod from her and making Emmett punch him.

_  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_

Jasper smirked as Emmett punched him. They had been doing this for awhile and every time, Charlie and Emmett caught them. And every week, it was the same. But to Jasper and Bella, it was worth it. They picked a new spot every time, but Charlie always seemed to find them.


End file.
